


My Favorite Omega

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Prompto Argentum, Scenting, unsuccessful sexual assault mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: They told him it happened to all alphas—that feral desire to claim, to possess, tobreed.Noctis has never felt that, and he thinks there must be something wrong with him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	My Favorite Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the headcanon of the almighty @boogs ! This fic was written with their permission and support. Thank you!
> 
> Trigger warnings: mpreg is mentioned as existing in this ABO universe, but no one is/gets pregnant. There is also a scene of Prompto in distress after he’s followed by an alpha. Prompto gets away safely, but is naturally upset by the encounter and shares the story with Noctis after the fact.

“I hate to ask, but, um, could you maybe scent me?” Prompto asks, his cheeks coloring. “I have to take the bus today since Iggy’s busy, and there’s some alphas on my route...”

“Course,” Noctis assures him, getting off the couch and approaching his best friend. He doesn’t know why Prompto’s always so reluctant to ask him for these kinds of favors. He’s scented him about a hundred times, but for some reason Prompto seems to find it awkward, or maybe just thinks he’s unworthy of carrying a prince’s scent. Whatever. Noctis will protect any omega without question whenever he can, especially his very favorite one.

He gently nuzzles his face into Prompto’s neck and places his fingers on Prompto’s waist to make sure his pheromones will linger until Prompto’s safely home. Noctis truly enjoys scenting Prompto. It’s calming and pleasant, and Noctis has always liked the way Prompto smells.

Prompto’s breath hitches, not an uncommon occurrence when they do this, and Noctis laughs. “Too much?” he teases.

“Hah, nahhhh,” Prompto insists, face reddening as he gently back away and scratches the back of his neck. “It’s just, _you know,_ as an omega, it’s like, from an alpha—well...it’s... _you know.”_

It’s always interesting to Noctis to get these insights into Prompto’s experiences, so totally foreign to his own.

“What’s it like?” Noctis asks. Maybe it’s too personal. Prompto looks embarrassed, so Noctis quickly adds, “Nevermind. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Um, well, okay...it’s like, uh, it’s like...it’s very _relaxing,_ but at the same time... _not.”_

Noctis eyes him. He’s cute when he gets flustered like this, but Noctis never wants to make him uncomfortable. He’s about to tell Prompto his explanation is enough when Prompto continues.

“I mean, because, it kinda makes me feel light-headed a little, like my heart beats faster and my brain gets foggy. Like I think if you wanted, you could do anything to me when you scented me, and I wouldn’t even care...Sorry,” he shakes his head, “is that—is that...weird?”

“No, it’s not weird,” Noctis insists, even though he doesn’t fully understand. “I’m happy to scent you whenever,” Noctis assures him.

“Thanks, Noct.”

Prompto grins at him shyly before he’s out the door with a final parting wave. Noctis’s scent will keep the alphas away, and that’s all Noctis wants, to know his favorite omega will make it home safe.

  
  


* * *

Noctis knows he’s different. He’s known it for a long time. He remembers his extensive sexual education, some by the public school system, some (super awkwardly) by Ignis, but mostly anecdotal, overhearing boys talk in the locker room about omegas like they were the equivalent of a four-course meal. 

For Noctis, puberty came and went, and the only change it brought was an increased sensitivity to omegas, an ability to tell their moods without asking. Most importantly, to know if they were afraid, or in danger of becoming prey to a particularly persistent alpha. 

The _mating_ part eludes him. He’s tried watching porn, tried so hard to feel some kind of attachment to the mechanations of sex, but it’s just... _boring._ He’d rather play a video game or watch a movie or text Prompto. He wonders how many people are like him, and he thinks it can’t be many. He’s never heard of an alpha who isn’t hell-bent on mating.

He wonders sometimes if he just hasn’t gotten out enough. In all honesty, he only knows _one_ omega closely, and while Prompto is cute and sweet (and he’s got an amazing scent), Noctis mostly knows Prompto is desirable because of how _other_ alphas act around him. It’s not just the looks they give him, but the _feeling_ Noctis gets, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, telling him Prompto might be in danger. And that’s scary, the lengths some alphas might go to. He’s glad Prompto’s on suppressants and always carries a gun. 

Regardless of how little he relates to other alphas, Noctis is proud of his designation, if only because it means he can protect his best friend from unwanted attention. He wouldn’t care if Prompto were a beta, or even an alpha, but there _are_ nice things about having an omega around. Like sometimes when Prompto leaves his apartment, Noctis will sit in the space on the couch he just occupied, holding the pillow Prompto was leaning on just to enjoy the smell. It’s probably a _little_ weird, but Prompto’s admitted to liking his scent too, so he figures it’s mutual, probably expected for close friends.

The best thing about Prompto, however, is that he never asks for anything outside of the occasional scenting. Noctis doesn’t know what he’d do if Prompto ever needed more. It’s not uncommon for alpha and omega friends to mate in order to soothe a heat or a rut when they don’t have a partner. Thankfully, they haven’t been put in that situation. Noctis isn’t sure if he could do that, not even for Prompto. He’s still unnerved by the last time he encountered an omega in heat and realized, with overwhelming certainly, that he wasn’t like other alphas.

It had been after Insomnia’s yearly ball, held in the fall. Noctis had been obligated to dance with every foreign omega of royal standing. He faltered through the steps and made polite conversation when he had to, trying not to make it any more awkward than it already was. 

There was one omega who stood out. He was cute and funny, memorable where many weren’t. Maybe if it had been someone else, Noctis wouldn’t have remembered the change so starkly between an omega and an omega in heat.

When the dancing was over and people departed to their guest rooms, Noctis found he was starving (because it was pretty difficult to take time to eat when you had omegas being thrown at you left and right). He planned to sneak off to the kitchens for a little late-night snack. He was walking down the hallway to the kitchen when he heard whimpering and was inundated with an omega’s scent.

He recognized it immediately as the omega he’d liked earlier. He couldn’t remember his name (he was bad with names), but he could tell his scent was a little different than earlier, and much more powerful. Maybe he was in distress. Maybe some alpha—well, he couldn’t smell an alpha’s scent...but it would be wrong not to at least check up on him.

He knocked and announced himself (probably unnecessary considering omegas were pretty adept at identifying alpha scents themselves) and waited. The person who answered the door was a far cry from the young man he’d met earlier. His scent was overbearing, enough to make Noctis light-headed, and he immediately threw himself into Noctis’s arms, rubbing his cheek against Noctis’s chest. 

“ _Please,_ alpha. I didn’t—my suppressants,” he pleaded, fingers entwining themselves in Noctis’s t-shirt. 

Noctis held him closely, not really sure what else to do. “Hey, it’s okay. Shh, I’ll get you some suppressants. Sure we have some _some_ where. Or I’ll go out and buy some myself, don’t worry.”

“No,” the omega pleaded, shaking his head and moving his lips to the juncture of Noctis’s throat before breathing in deeply. “Need you now. _Please, alpha._ Please.”

“Okay, I’ll just, um, hmm…” Noctis reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call Ignis, but the omega tried to stay his hand.

“Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just knot me. _Please.”_

Noctis felt his pulse race, part surprise, mostly fear. The majority of alphas would probably kill to find themselves in this exact situation, a willing omega at their mercy, desperate to be relieved. But Noctis’s only desire was to leave without hurting his feelings. 

The omega reached his hands under Noctis’s shirt then, working his way up, touching every bit of flesh he could reach before trying to take the shirt off. Noctis backed away then, maybe too forcefully, and the face the omega made still haunts him. A look of shame and sorrow and utter disappointment, evidenced by the slump of his shoulders, like Noctis broke him

“Sorry,” Noctis panted. “I didn’t mean...It’s not _you._ There’s nothing wrong with _you,_ but—“

The omega started to cry, and while Noctis’s alpha instinct was to hold him again and calm him with his scent, he knew just how dangerous that could be given the omega’s weakened state.

“I’m just going to call my advisor, Ignis,” Noctis explained, practically dropping his phone in his rush to make the call. “You probably met him earlier. He’s a beta. He’ll know what to do.”

There were a painful few minutes that stretched to eternity while they waited for Ignis to arrive—the omega retreated to his makeshift nest and openly wept while Noctis watched in helpless horror until Ignis came to his rescue.

As expected, Ignis was kind and gentle and knew exactly what to do. Noctis watched as he wordlessly gained the omega’s trust enough to enter his nest and take him by the hand, no doubt sending a wash of comforting pheromones. The omega looked up at Noctis just as Noctis was about to leave, and his eyes felt like an accusation, reminding Noctis of how little he resembled the kind of alpha that most omegas needed. That was going to be a problem some day, when he had to marry and produce an heir. He hoped that day would come slowly and prayed he could fix himself before then. 

  
  


* * *

Two days after Noctis last scented him, Prompto appears in his doorway just after dusk. He’s soaking wet as he stands outside the door, staring at the ground, breathing heavily. Noctis can smell the fear on him and urges him inside.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asks.

“I almost had to shoot someone,” Prompto says numbly, leaning against Noctis’s kitchen counter for support. “An alpha. He cornered me when I got off the bus. People weren’t around since it was raining, and I-I,” he sniffles and almost breaks. “I had to pull my gun on him. He was scared enough to run, but-but...What if I hadn’t been fast enough? What about all the omegas who don’t have guns, and-and…” Prompto breaks down then, tears streaming down his face as he tries to catch his breath.

Noctis approaches him cautiously, but Prompto instantly clings to him, the wetness of his clothes seeping through Noctis’s shirt, tendrils of wet hair tickling Noctis’s chin. Noctis rubs Prompto’s back in soothing circles while Prompto falls apart in his arms.

“Hey, Prom,” he whispers when he feels Prompto beginning to still. “Do you want me to scent you?”

Prompto nods into his chest, so Noctis places a gentle hand on Prompto’s neck and feels Prompto turn to putty in his arms. This is why Noctis doesn’t like to use his scent without asking, because of how sensitive Prompto is to it, how pliant he becomes in Noctis’s arms. It’s scary, how much power alphas have, and Noctis is just lucky Prompto was tough enough not to end up at the mercy of a different alpha tonight.

“I’ll make sure that never happens again,” Noctis whispers as he pulls Prompto close to his chest. “I’ll bring Iggy with me to pick you up from your house, so you don’t have to—“

“It’s really okay, Noct,” Prompto insists. It’s so typical of him not to want to inconvenience anyone, even after what he’s been through.

“No way,” Noctis insists. “It’s not okay. As your alpha, it’s my job to protect you.”

Prompto looks up at him, the redness of his tear-stained eyes only accentuating the pure, violet-blue of his irises. “ _My_ alpha?”

“Not _your_ alpha,” Noctis clarifies, “but you know what I mean. You’re the only omega I’m close with, and you’re my best friend, so yeah, kinda by default.”

“Right, yeah,” Prompto says softly. 

“So, uh, you want me to get you something dry to change into?” Noctis asks. 

Prompto nods, and Noctis goes to his room and decides on an outfit he wears often, so it will carry his scent and provide an extra layer of protection for Prompto when he goes home. Black sweatpants with a long-sleeved hoodie that has little cat ears on top. Prompto loves when Noctis wears this, always insists he looks adorable in it. He smiles as he returns to the living room and places the clothes in Prompto’s arms. 

“Aww!” Prompto exclaims, “My favorite hoodie.”

“Course. Figured you’d wanna wear it. I’m gonna make some hot chocolate or something while you change. I mean, if you want to stay?”

Noctis is relieved when Prompto nods. “Hot chocolate sounds nice.”

Noctis gets out the homemade cocoa powder Ignis keeps stocked for him and heats up some water in his electric kettle. When he turns to lean against the counter and check on Prompto, he discovers Prompto is facing away from him, only wearing his socks and, to Noctis’s surprise, a pair of form-fitting, baby blue boy shorts. 

Noctis knows he should look away, that Prompto would be embarrassed if he knew he was being watched, but he can’t seem to stop looking as Prompto bends to put on his sweatpants. The underwear is so short that the bottom of his butt peeks out, and Noctis feels like his veins have been electrified as a deep warmth colors his cheeks. Prompto’s butt has the most pleasing shape, so round, sloping right into his muscled thighs, dotted with freckles, and Noctis has never thought about it before, but—

“All dressed,” Prompto announces happily as he throws on the hoodie. He turns to face Noctis and blushes when he realizes his announcement was unnecessary, that Noctis was staring at him already.

“Oh, sorry,” Noctis says quickly, directing his attention to the water that’s now boiling before fumbling for a couple of mugs. First things first, he’s got to calm his scent glands down. He can feel how strongly he’s coming off, and he thinks Prompto’s responding to it. Even though Prompto’s by the couch, with the kitchen counter between them, he can smell Prompto as if he were centimeters away, as if Prompto were back in his arms again, and he kinda of wishes he _was_.

He tries to go through the motions, putting in a haphazard amount of cocoa powder, ignoring Ignis’s instructions completely, before handing Prompto his mug at arm’s length, afraid Prompto will notice how strong Noctis’s pheromones still are, how he can’t quench them no matter how much he tries to tame his dangerous thoughts.

It’s impossibly difficult to drink the cocoa and try to keep conversation, and Prompto seems to recognize it too. Their scents intermingle and combine in the space between them—the smell is intoxicating, thick and unavoidable. Noctis eventually suggests a movie, and Prompto quietly agrees.

Noctis can’t pay attention to a word of it. All he can see is Prompto’s cute butt, his firm thighs, the shape of his back and the muscles in his arms. The truth is, he’d like to run his hands over every bit of Prompto he can reach, to know what the plains of his chest feel like, to see what’s underneath that final scrap of clothing Prompto didn’t take off. 

The dryer dings, alerting him that Prompto’s clothes are dry, and Noctis jumps up to get them, feeling relieved to have an excuse to step away. He returns to the living room to find Prompto curled up on one end of the couch, the cat-ear hoodie pulled over his head. He looks so precious like that, and Noctis feels the strange and nearly irresistible compulsion to kiss him.

“Hey!” Noctis says too loudly and about three octaves too high. “Your clothes are dry now, if you want to, uh, change back into them.”

“Oh, hmm? Yeah,” Prompto agrees, quickly standing and grasping the clothes out of Noctis’s hands. “I’ll just head to the bathroom to change back into these, so I can, uh, ya know, give you your pajamas back.”

“Actually,” Noctis interjects, “Maybe it’s better you keep wearing my clothes, so no alphas will bother you on your way home?”

That’s not entirely the reason, and Noctis knows it, and he wonders if Prompto suspects—that what Noctis _really_ wants is for Prompto to carry his scent home, how the thought of another alpha so much as looking at Prompto makes Noctis want to punch a wall. He wants— _needs—_ everyone to know that Prompto is _his_ omega.

“Oh right, yeah,” Prompto squeaks. “Sure. That’s, um, that’s a good idea...to keep—for _safety.”_ He lets out a nervous breath of laughter and picks at the sleeve of his sweater.

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees. “Yeah, so, um...guess I’ll see you later?”

Prompto hesitates. “Um, it’s just, maybe...maybe you should scent me before I leave, er...just to be extra safe?”

It’s something Noctis should’ve already thought of himself, so why is he suddenly fixated on the idea of plunging his teeth into Prompto’s throat, claiming him forever, or at least making him stay the night. 

As Prompto approaches him, Noctis has to wonder if he’s feeling it too. He must be, judging by the look in his eyes, and that intoxicating scent that permeates everything, drenching Noctis’s senses until they’re all bent on Prompto, as if nothing else exists.

He’s hesitant as he moves his face towards the juncture of Prompto’s throat. Prompto’s still wearing the hoodie, so Noctis has to push the fabric aside to make a space for himself, his fingers brushing lightly along Prompto’s throat. He tries to pretend he doesn’t notice how Prompto shivers at the touch, goosebumps rising on his skin, his scent overpowering as it takes hold of Noctis’s primal imagination.

Noctis gently rubs the tip of his nose along Prompto’s skin and feels Prompto’s hand jump to his waist, scrunching a bit of Noctis’s shirt in his fist, urging him a little closer, until their bodies are flush. Noctis feels his own mouth open against his instincts, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin below Prompto’s ear. 

All his instincts tell him to bite, to claim what’s his, to make sure everyone knows to leave Prompto alone, to make certain Prompto can never, ever leave him—

_What the fuck._

Noctis backs away but feels the tug of Prompto’s hand on his shirt, trying to pull him back. Prompto’s expression is almost pitiful in its neediness, but Noctis is too bewildered by his own desires to reciprocate. All that stuff he was thinking, that’s how _other_ alphas feel, the kind of alphas Noctis hates, who think they can take and claim omegas, that they _deserve_ it. That’s not how Noctis feels about his best friend.

“Uh, sorry,” Noctis says. “Got carried away.” He attempts to quell his scent, and it seems to work. The dazed look in Prompto’s eyes subsides somewhat, and he shakes his head.

“Yeah, no worries,” Prompto says, reaching his hand behind his hoodie to scratch his neck. Noctis has seen him do it about a thousand times, but now all he can think about is what those calloused hands would feel like touching his bare skin. 

“You’ll be okay, right?” Noctis asks.

“Huh? Yeah, definitely.”

Noctis doesn’t really want him to leave, but he’s also terrified what will happen if he stays. Prompto is just kind of staring at him, and Noctis is still dumbfounded by whatever the hell is happening inside his body, the way his entire being wants Prompto in ways he doesn’t even fully understand.

“Okay, well, uh, okay. I’ll get going-bye,” Prompto blurts before he darts out the door, leaving Noctis staring at the blank space he once occupied. 

Noctis sits on the edge of the couch where Prompto was just seated, intrigued when he notices Prompto didn’t take his clothes with him. He picks up Prompto’s sweater and rubs it gently against his cheek before burying his entire face in the fabric. He doesn’t know what to do with this feeling, this ache in his chest and the curiosity on his fingertips, the scent of Prompto still clouding all rational thought.

* * *

He keeps meaning to text Prompto the entire next morning, but he’s not sure what to say, and it appears Prompto isn’t either. Usually one of them would’ve texted the other by now, just a dumb meme or a joke or _something._ The absence of Prompto in his life feels wrong, so he eventually decides to text him about getting his clothes back, because it feels like a safe enough topic.

He sends the text and waits, pacing his living room floor, checking his phone constantly, jumping at the slightest vibration. Whatever Prompto says will help him gauge how to move forward. Their respective designations never seemed like such a big deal before. Noctis misses the simplicity of the platonic feelings he used to harbor. But in his heart, he also doesn’t think he would give away this desperate yearning that so deliciously overtakes his mind and body and makes him hunger for things he never considered. 

He pictures it over and over, Prompto bending over, the peek of his butt through the fabric. What Noctis wouldn’t give to see a little more, for Prompto to _want_ him to see more, not because _Noctis_ wants him to, but because Prompto wants Noctis.

His phone buzzes.

_Can you come to my place?_

Hm, kind of strange since Prompto rarely invites him over. He always says he prefers Noct’s apartment, because it’s nicer and all of Ignis’s homemade sweets are there, but of course, Noctis will go, just to drop off the clothes. Totally innocent. His phone buzzes again, and another message from Prompto appears.

_Nevermind._

Noctis decides to call, but Prompto doesn’t answer. The whole thing is giving him a bad feeling. Noctis knows Ignis is in a meeting so he calls for a royal driver and bites his nails in the back seat, worried what he’s going to find. He arrives outside Prompto’s place, a tiny little row house his parents left him. He tells the driver he doesn’t know how long he’ll be. That’s okay. It’s expected for his driver to keep watch until Noctis wants to leave.

He knocks. No answer. Peeks through the window. Can’t see anything. He tries the doorknob, and it’s miraculously unlocked. Or maybe that’s bad, maybe that means someone broke in or—all thoughts cease when the scent hits him, about a hundred times stronger than usual. There’s no alpha here. That’s the pure, sweet smell of an omega. Of Prompto. 

He follows the scent down the entry hall to the modest living room at the end of it. Prompto is curled in the middle of a nest of blankets. He’s dressed in Noctis’s hoodie with the cat ears on his head and only a pair of navy blue briefs below that. Noctis’s eyes temporarily fixate on his erection outlined underneath the fabric. He’s holding Noctis’s sweatpants against his chest. He looks up at Noctis meekly and his pupils go wide.

“I-I, um, you weren’t supposed to come,” Prompto whines.

“I was worried when you didn’t answer my call,” Noctis says dumbly. The words don’t come easily when confronted with an omega in heat. It’s strange to Noctis, how viscerally satisfying it is to watch the way Prompto clings to Noctis’s clothes like a lifeline, desperate just to breathe in his scent. He also reeks of sex and slick and all those things Noctis used to hear would control his world someday. Maybe it’s a problem that Noctis never truly learned to resist his mating urges, because he never had them. That means he’s helpless to his own desires as he sits on the edge of Prompto’s nest and tries to act normal, reminding himself it’s just Prompto after all. 

“So you’re,” Noctis begins and fades, “You’re in heat? How? Did you miss your suppressants, or—“

Prompto shakes his head.

“When did it start?”

“It started just after I left your apartment yesterday,” Prompto admits, blush coloring his cheeks. 

“ _Oh..._ Because I...Was it because I scented you?”

“And, uh, wearing your clothes, I think…maybe...”

“So you, uh...okay…”

Noctis is reeling. He’s heard of an alpha bringing on an omega’s heat before, even on suppressants, but it’s rare.

“Noct...could you, um...could you scent me again? I need some kind of _relief._ It hurts everywhere.”

Noctis reaches out a hand to touch Prompto’s bare knee. He can feel the electricity when they touch. He allows his fingers to graze down Prompto’s leg, feeling the soft tickle of the hairs and watching the goosebumps rise on his skin. 

Noctis gets on his knees and gently crawls between Prompto’s legs, which part to make way for him, and Noctis is hit by the fresh scent of slick coming from between Prompto’s legs. He tries to ignore it as his body ghosts over Prompto’s, so he can nuzzle his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck. 

He tries not to touch anywhere else he’s not supposed to, but Prompto squirms underneath him, his hips grinding up enough to lightly graze against Noctis’s pants. The spark of arousal is insurmountable. Noctis instinctively pushes back against the pressure, pressing their bodies flush together and putting his lips to Prompto’s throat.

“Alpha,” Prompto whispers. It’s a pitiful invitation, and yet it ignites a frenzy in Noctis’s mind. His hand reaches without volition for the waistband of Prompto’s underwear, pulling them down and wrapping his fingers around Prompto’s cock, stroking him as his lips place more kisses, his teeth grazing along Prompto’s throat, threatening to bite if Noctis doesn’t actively control himself. It’s especially difficult when Prompto moans his name. Noctis’s hands are unpracticed, but Prompto doesn’t seem to care, his breath coming quick in Noctis’s ear. 

Noctis finally feels that all-consuming desire, to mate—to breed. Somehow or other, he wants everyone to know Prompto is his. When he begins to kiss Prompto’s lips, Prompto’s mouth falls open, allowing Noctis’s tongue to explore and defile him, his teeth biting at Prompto’s bottom lip as he gets lost in the taste. 

It’s when Noctis backs away, just for a moment, that he looks in Prompto’s eyes and realizes the true gravity of what’s happening. 

“You okay?” Noctis asks, breathless.

“Just want more,” Prompto whimpers, pulling Noctis close again and grinding into him. “Want you to mate with me. Please.”

The way those words send a shiver down his spine that reverberates to his very core...But he forces himself to remember that Prompto’s not exactly in his right mind, that Noctis could ruin their friendship if he took advantage of him in this moment—at least, more than he already has.

“You’re sure? You won’t regret it?” Noctis asks.

“Mmm, no,” Prompto replies, his hand reaching for Noctis’s cheek, and for a moment, he looks clear-headed, temporarily saved from the ravages of his heat. “I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay. Okay then. So you really want me to…?”

Prompto nods, his expression so earnest and sweet, Noctis knows he can’t resist, but there’s one last thing to consider...

“You have a condom?” Noctis asks.

“No, but, I don’t care. I just need you.”

“Mmm,” Noctis mumbles as Prompto’s hands slip under his sweater and Prompto’s fingers glide up his stomach. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows Ignis will kill him if he doesn’t use birth control, and thinking about Ignis while he’s got a gorgeous omega underneath him is really killing the mood, enough to inspire Noctis to take hold of Prompto’s arm and gently return it to his side. “We _really_ need a condom.”

“I don’t care. Want you _so_ bad,” Prompto says, reaching for Noctis again, kissing the corner of his lip. 

He’s heard heats can really mess with an omega’s head, and it’s clear Prompto’s not entirely himself. _Noctis_ has to be the sane one, which is difficult when all his instincts are telling him to rip off Prompto’s clothes.

“Prom, listen. I just—we have to use a condom, okay? I’m just gonna go to the corner store, and I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave,” Prompto whimpers. 

Noctis has never seen him like this, so raw and defenseless. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” Noctis asks. He realizes it’s a stupid idea as soon as he’s said it. An omega in heat walking around the streets of Insomnia would be sure to attract the wrong kind of attention. But he doesn’t want to leave him either. Normally he’d call Ignis, but he doesn’t want him to know, because he’s still not even sure if he’s doing the right thing, trying to soothe Prompto through his heat.

He takes Prompto’s hand and squeezes it. “I’ll be right back. Gonna scent you before I go though so you’ll be safe, okay?”

Prompto nods weakly, and Noctis kisses his neck, pressing their bodies together as gingerly as he can manage in spite of his body’s hunger for more. It takes all his fragile willpower to back away when Prompto tries to pull him in again. 

“Right back,” Noctis promises. He finds a key sitting on the table by the door and locks it behind himself. There’s a convenience store on the corner just a block away. He wonders if it’s a bad idea for a prince to be seen buying a pack of condoms. Maybe. Then again, the tabloids always speculate about his love life, assuming Noctis has been with loads of omegas, that he can claim anyone he wants to because he’s the alpha of alphas. 

Regardless of what they’ll say, Noctis thinks of Prompto looking so pale and weak (and delicious) and knows what he has to do. He tells his driver where he’s going, pulls his hood over his head, and crosses the street. He’s lucky it’s busy inside the store. He strolls down the aisles until he finds the row of condoms. Noctis doesn’t know what kind to get. Would it be suspicious to just buy one of each and read the labels later? 

_Yes,_ he decides, highly suspicious. He chooses the most expensive type that’s specifically for knotting. He’s not sure if Prompto will want Noctis to knot him, but given he’s in heat, it’s probably okay to assume...

He pulls them off the shelf and hides the small four-pack in his palm as he waits his turn in line. When he arrives at the counter, the cashier, an omega herself, gives him a wry smile before handing him the package back with a wink. He has no idea if she recognized him, but at least she didn’t say anything to draw attention, and that’s really the best he could ask for.

Relieved, Noctis practically runs back to the house. His hands are shaking, eager as he unlocks the door. The scent is, if possible, even more thick in the air, and Noctis thinks it’s like being drunk, the way it simultaneously dulls and sharpens the senses.

He rushes down the hall and then comes to a full halt when he sees Prompto. He’s fully nude, hoodie and underwear discarded on the floor, and he’s laying with his back arched on the couch, stroking himself with one hand as the other fingers him open. Noctis can see the sheen on his thighs from the amount of slick he’s produced, how wide open Prompto is, clearly already prepped enough to accommodate an alpha, but Prompto seems so far gone, he hasn’t even noticed Noctis’s presence.

Noctis throws off his clothes and tears at the box of condoms, not even caring when three of them scatter to the floor. He yanks off his own clothes as quickly as he can, jamming the condom down his length, and then he unleashes all the pent-up desire from that impossibly long time spent away from Prompto. When Prompto finally notices him from across the room, Noctis can practically taste Prompto’s slick on his tongue, his scent filling up every centimeter of space that separates them.

Noctis crosses the room and sits, pulling Prompto into his lap, adjusting Prompto’s body so his hole lines up with Noctis’s length. He doesn’t know why he chose this position or why he needs it _right now_ or why he can’t stand another second of foreplay, but Prompto seems to feel the same way. He bears down on Noctis, surrounding him in a heat so overwhelming, Noctis’s eyes automatically shut, his mind debased to a series of crossed wires that repeat the same refrain, the beauty of the tightness and warmth of Prompto’s walls surrounding him.

He never wants to live another minute without Prompto riding his cock. They need to be connected, always, and he wants everyone to know. He digs his fingertips into Prompto’s waist and thrusts upward, and Prompto’s head leans back just enough for Noctis to access his throat, to immerse himself in Prompto’s scent. It only serves his mania further, makes Noctis increase his pace, pumping into Prompto. Prompto, who’s being so good for him—so compliant and sweet and willing to be taken. 

Prompto’s lips capture his, and Noctis can barely kiss him back because he doesn’t want to slow the pace of his thrusts. He can feel his knot moving, aching to be released inside his omega.

“Prom, can I—“ he pants.

Prompto’s face falls into his neck where he whispers, “Yes, want your knot. Please alpha.”

Prompto tries to sheath himself further, pushing down on Noctis’s cock even though Noctis’s entire length is already inside him. Noctis takes all the pleasure he can, thrusting into Prompto at an unreasonable pace until his knot is filling Prompto’s channel. Prompto whines before he goes limp, his forehead falling onto Noctis’s shoulder. They hold each other for a long, quiet while before either of them speak.

“Wow,” Prompto sighs. “I feel amazing. My heat was awful, but _that…_ ”

Noctis feels bad for hoping Prompto stays in heat every second of every day so they can do that a thousand times over.

“What was it like?” Noctis asks.

“Weird. Before you got here, I couldn’t think about anything except for, um, except for you. I couldn’t even move from my nest, and it was kinda painful honestly, but I guess...I guess in a way, it was also kind of worth it, because I feel so great now. Guess I’ve never had regular sex, like _not_ in heat,” he adds, his cheeks painted red, “so I don’t know what to compare it to.”

“Yeah, me either,” Noctis admits.

“What, really?”

“To be honest, I never even thought about mating until the other day...I mean...I’ve never been attracted to _anyone_ until, um, until you…”

It feels kind of good to get it out in the open, especially with someone he knows won’t judge him. He peers up at Prompto whose looking more than a bit surprised.

“You mean I’m the only omega you’ve ever wanted to, like, do that with?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah, I thought I was broken or something.”

“But you never acted like you liked me before.”

“I didn’t,” Noctis admits. Then, seeing Prompto’s reaction, he adds, “I mean, I’ve always liked you as a friend, but it wasn’t until you were actually, uh, changing in my apartment that I realized I liked you as more than friends.”

“Huh,” Prompto muses. “Guess last night _was_ kinda weird. I thought maybe it was just me. Wearing your clothes was making me feel some kind of way though.”

“I definitely felt it too.”

Prompto smiles and leans in for a kiss. It shifts Noctis’s knot inside him, and Noctis feels a unique wave of pleasure that compels him to deepen the kiss and hold Prompto close, twining his fingers in Prompto’s golden hair.

“How’re you doing?” Noctis asks, breathless, still riding the high from Prompto’s lips. 

“Ya know...I’m kinda hungry. And thirsty.”

“Yeah, me too, but I don’t think I can really get my knot out yet,” Noctis says experimentally trying to shift out of Prompto and realizing he’s locked in place. “What if I like,” he tries not to laugh, “What if I _carried you_ to the kitchen?”

Prompto’s laughter is contagious, and they’re both giggling for what feels like a full minute before Prompto shrugs, still grinning, “I mean, yeah, why not?”

Noctis gets up slowly, and Prompto’s legs and arms wrap around him. Noctis is grateful for all the strength training he’s done. It allows him to carry Prompto’s weight while he waddles to the kitchen, Prompto giggling in his ear the entire time. He’s able to open the freezer, but he has to turn around so Prompto can pull out the frozen pizza himself. They magically finagle it into the oven, not without multiple fits of laughter and a little bit of pain, and while they wait for the pizza to cook, Noctis starts to get ideas again, simply from the way his knot shifts whenever Prompto readjusts inside him.

He pushes Prompto’s back against the wall and enjoys the way Prompto’s breath hitches. Noctis takes a moment to enjoy the blue of his eyes and the freckles on his cheeks. He’s always found Prompto attractive, but his beauty is even more compelling than he ever realized. He leans in for a kiss, and Prompto squirms in his arms as Noctis thrusts into him slowly, glad to discover it still feels amazing. 

“Okay,” Noctis says, mostly to himself, as he breaks away from their kiss. “We eat the pizza, get a new condom, and then we do it all again?”

“Yes, please,” Prompto says sweetly, and Noctis kisses his neck, sending Prompto a rush of pheromones, a gesture meant to convey his devotion (since Noctis knows better than to bite).

“Your scent is seriously, insanely amazing,” Prompto says. “I’ve wanted to tell you that since forever. Being friends with you has been literally the hardest thing I’ve ever done, because I’ve always wanted something like this to happen _.”_

“Sorry, it took me so long. I always liked your scent too, but it didn’t occur to me that it meant something more...You know though, even before that, I still kinda always thought of you as _my_ omega.”

“That’s cool, ‘cause I always thought of you as my alpha.”

Alpha. Noctis finds he likes the power it conveys, and the responsibility too. There are many things he could say about how he’s feeling, and he probably will share them all eventually, but for now he kisses Prompto’s forehead and asks if he wants to add a shower to their list of activities. 

“If you’ll come with me,” Prompto grins.

“Don’t have much choice,” Noctis teases, looking down at where he and Prompto are still connected. “But yeah, I’d love that.”

“Bathroom’s upstairs though,” Prompto says slyly.

“Oh my gods, we might die. You might _break_ my dick off.”

Prompto laughs so hard he snorts, and Noctis has never felt more grateful that, of all the omegas in the world, his first time was with someone as magical and perfect as Prompto Argentum.

  
  
  



End file.
